


Middle-Earth Cafe

by ArkenstoneHeartshard (EmmaOverland)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reincarnation, but not really, everyone is human, fluff and smut and angst, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/ArkenstoneHeartshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of a new coffee shop just around the block from his office, Thorin Durin finds himself discovering something he never knew he needed in the bright eyes and soft smile of Bilbo Baggins. And if his friends and family find their own way to happiness then that's all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days in the Rat Race

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at finally writing anything Hobbit related. So please be gentle. I’ve written a few other things in a different fandom but this will be my first foray into Hobbits and Dwarves. Obviously some things will be very different such as the fact that this is a modern thing and I’ve broken up the Durin boys. Kili is not related to Thorin and Fili or Dis. But he will be soon enough because my heart beats for Fiki…or whatever they call it now. This had not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

There were good days and there were bad days and then there were days when everything conspired against you. Clearly this was going to one of those days. Things had been rough from the start; waking up to the alarm that was set two hours too early, then breaking a shoe lace down in the gym, losing his favored black tie – never mind that all his ties were a boring black – and now his usual coffee shop was shut down. Not just closed but gone out of business or some such nonsense. Thorin growled in irritation and got back into the car, barking at his driver to take him to work. Absently he had half the mind to think about apologizing but Eowyn merely laughed at her boss. The woman was strange, even by Thorin’s standards.

He read some emails and made a few phone calls, one of which was a complaint to Dis about the lack of good coffee. It was his dear sister who in fact informed him of a new place that had opened just around the corner from work. Apparently they had really good coffee and fantastic scones, his sister’s choice of words, not his own. With a sigh of irritated recognition at the subtle order he glanced toward the driver, nodding slightly when Eowyn met his gaze curiously.

“New location then?” she asked.

He nodded slightly. “Middle-Earth Coffee…or whatever it’s called.”

Eowyn smiled brightly and nodded as she eased the car into a different lane. It seemed she knew the location well enough as they were soon parked out front. He grumbled as he stepped out of the car once the door was opened for him, smoothing his suit out habitually. Eowyn said nothing as she stood next to the running vehicle, she knew better than to comment on Thorin’s sour mood. He eyed the small shop, a stand alone with a quaint appearance, that literally could be seen from his office. How had he never noticed it before?

When do you actually look out your window? The questioning voice sounded too much like Dis for comfort. Still he wanted some damn coffee. He stepped into the building and was surprised, though he didn’t show it, by the tidiness of the place. Things matched nicely, the chairs and tables and couches that sat the front of the building were all of the same make and similar wood colors which were an appealing dark color. Hard wood floors gleamed and further back Thorin could see the shine of new, or well kept, machines.

“Welcome to Middle-Earth Café and Coffee, what can I get started for you?” a chipper voice asked from somewhere behind the large espresso machine.

Bright blue eyes trailed along the different sizes before Thorin decided what size he wanted. He’d try a small this time, to see if he liked it. “Small house blend.”

“Room for cream?”

The first thing Thorin noticed about the man who stepped into view was that his hair was unruly but the bangs were kept back from his face by a barrette, a pink Hello Kitty one which stood out in the honey colored curls. Large green eyes peered at him from under dark lashes, waiting patiently for the answer.

“No, just black with one sugar.” Thorin said after a moment of consideration.

The man smiled, a nearly blinding thing that made Thorin want to put on sunglasses, and nodded as he immediately got to work. The smaller man was humming something cheerfully and soon passed the cup over after carefully putting on the lid and sliding a sleeve around it.

“Can I get you anything else?” the man, why didn’t he have a nametag, asked never once losing that bright smile. “A scone perhaps?”

Thorin made a noise of disagreement in his throat. “Just the coffee.”

He was totaled up and after a quick swipe of his card left with that ever cheerful call of “Have a nice day, sir!”

It wasn’t until he was in the elevator later that he admitted, the coffee was decently better than some of the other places. He’d have to send Dis some chocolates or something.

xXx

Bilbo Baggins was many things. He’d often been called a dreamer or a romantic, even flighty by cousins he wished not to think about. But he was a civilized gentleman and as such he didn’t need to be entertaining flights of fancy. Especially not over Mr. Durin. Completely gorgeous and untouchable Mr. Durin who sat near the window of the coffee shop speaking with a bald large man that had Ori nearly swooning. The barista scowled playfully at his friend and coworker from behind the latte machine and shook his head.

“Keep that up and everyone will know.” Bilbo teased.

Ori turned to look at him, dark eyes wide and curious. “But who is he with? That’s what I want to know. Who is the man and what is he to Mr. Durin?”

Bilbo shook his head slightly. It wasn’t for them to know. Hell, Mr. Durin didn’t even know who they were. They only knew him because of who he was, granted it had been Ori who first brought it up. He’d never had any idea that the solemn man who always came in and ordered a single black coffee with one sugar was a titan of industry. If asked, Bilbo would have thought he was an over-dressed boxer from the way the man was built. But he wasn’t, he was a billionaire instead and the photo of the man in the news article on Ori’s phone had solidified that fact. Which made the man go from being just devastatingly handsome to devastatingly handsome and permanently out of Bilbo’s reach. Not that Bilbo would have aim that high anyway. Still, he was nice to look at if nothing else.

“What did he order?” Ori asked suddenly.

Bilbo glanced at his friend and tilted his head to the side in thought, pausing a moment to blow his bangs from his face. “He hasn’t ordered yet. He came in and sat down then his friend joined him. They might order when they leave.”

Ori made a sound that sounded like interest but might have been something else as they were handed more orders from Kili, who’d been put on the register after what had become known at the ‘Hot Milk’ incident.

Suddenly Bilbo turned from where he was prepping the different frappes to look at Ori. “Why are you suddenly so interested in if he’s ordered or not?”

“No reason.” Ori mumbled but the blush on his cheeks said more than enough for the sharp gaze that Bilbo was giving him. “I was just wondering what sort of things he drinks is all…”

Kili stepped closer to them and grinned, a sly thing that made Bilbo think absently of a fox or cat about to get into something and enjoy every minute of it. “Won’t have to wait long, here he comes.”

Immediately both of the baristas tried to busy themselves with their drinks, really they were quiet busy today. But no matter how hard he tried to keep himself occupied, the minute that familiar baritone voice spoke Bilbo found himself stopping. Kili was chipper as usual as he rang up the drink and then glanced curiously toward the other man.

“Are you getting something Dwalin?” Mr. Durin asked.

Dwalin stared at the list of fluffy titled drinks before wrinkling his nose. “I’ll pass this time.”

The dark haired man nodded slightly in acknowledgement before glancing at Kili and nodding again when the youth finished out the order. Without looking he passed it back to Bilbo who took the cup and immediately poured the coffee, house brew of the day and black, and added one packet of sugar before mixing it and popping the lid on. Kili grinned at the surprised look on the other man’s face when it was passed back to him before he had a chance to move away.

“See you tomorrow Mr. Durin.” Kili called with a laugh as Bilbo squawked indignantly.

xXx

“You’re muttering.”

Thorin glanced up from the papers he was reviewing, blinking slightly at the sight that greeted him. Fili sat, lounged more like it, in one of the chairs across from the large desk. Absently Thorin took in the features of his nephew, whom he hadn’t seen for the better part of three months, and then nodded.

“I wasn’t muttering.” Thorin said after a moment.

Fili watched his uncle lean back and rub at his eyes. “You were.” There was a long moment of silence before Fili grinned slightly. “You look terrible.”

Thorin sneered slightly at his nephew as he took a moment to look away from the endless stream of numbers on the printouts in front of him. Why did the finance department insist on printing out everything instead of just sending it to him? He’d have to get with Gloin about this in the next meeting. After some moments he sat up straighter in his chair and stared at Fili for a moment.

“How have you been nephew?” he asked, he could take a small break and entertain the younger man for a few minutes.

Fili tilted his head to the side briefly, seeming to pick his words carefully. “Better than the last time you saw me.”

Silence stretched for a moment between them. It wasn’t often that the last interaction they shared was brought up. It usually upset Dis too much. But Thorin had to admit that his nephew looked much better, healthier for certain. Still he wasn’t expecting to see the other so soon. Not only after a few months of being gone that was certain.  
Thorin glanced at the clock on his computer for a moment then nodded slightly as if deciding something before standing up, his hand coming to smooth out his jacket as always. “Come on Fili, let’s go get lunch.”

Fili grinned at the offer. “Fantastic, I’m starved.”

“That’s hardly changed.” Thorin chuckled, a low sound that was reserved for family.

They stepped out of the office and Thorin stopped long enough to tell his secretary that he was stepping out for lunch and to reschedule his meetings for the next day. Dori stared after him for a moment then nodded slightly and turned back to his job. Thorin and Fili stepped into the elevator and neither were surprised to find Eowyn already down in the glitzy lobby waiting for them.

“I still can’t believe you have a female driver.” Fili said as they climbed into the car.

Eowyn glanced at him in the rearview. “Why does it matter that I’m female? He has a male secretary as well. Our gender shouldn’t define what we do in a job. I’m just as capable at protecting your Uncle as Nori is.”

Thorin grinned when Fili shrank back, properly scolded by the blonde in the front seat. “Bombur’s place, please.”

The ride was filled with idle chatter, Fili questioning what had gone on in his absence. Thorin occasionally gave an answer but Eowyn seemed to be more forthcoming with conversation, answering any and all of the younger’s questions as best as she could if they weren’t personal. They arrived at Bombur’s with surprising speed, Thorin never caught Eowyn speeding but he couldn’t fully explain how he got where he needed to go so quickly. Absently he decided he didn’t care as long as he got there. Bombur greeted them at the door and seated them in a table further from the other patrons of the restaurant. Didn’t want them to be bothered by others dining, or so the rotund man claimed. But lunch was pleasant experience for the two, giving them a chance to discuss things without the formal setting of the office.

Thorin stared down at his phone for a moment as they took the short trip back to his office before coming to a decision. “Eowyn, stop by Middle-Earth. I’ll need some coffee for what’s waiting in my office.”

“Middle-Earth?” Fili echoed curiously.

Eowyn spoke up briefly. “His new favorite haunt.”

Thorin growled slightly but his driver merely laughed at the look on his face. Fili was looking at him now, open curiosity on his face. Clearly he was thinking something he shouldn’t judging by the different emotions running across his face. The blond man stroked his beard curiously, paying no attention to the beads that clinked when they hit each other.

“It’s coffee?” Fili prompted as he settled in his seat.

“It’s a coffee shop and café.” Thorin answered begrudgingly. “Your mother claims they have the best scones. I’ve not had one, it’s good coffee though and close to the office.”

They stopped in the parking lot and Thorin let himself out, telling Eowyn to keep the car running. Fili scampered out immediately, if one could call it scampering when the person doing it was nearly 26 years old. A familiar sense of peace came over Thorin as he stepped into the mostly deserted shop, the little bell jingling over their head in welcome and warning.

Kili laughed as he stood near the register, holding a cup of something high out of Bilbo’s reach while Ori stood in the back shaking his head. He brought his hand down closer to the smaller man but when the bell chimed he turned and felt frozen to the spot. Bilbo snatched the cup back only to follow the younger man’s gaze toward the door. Well that was unexpected. Mr. Durin didn’t usually stop in twice in one day and the nicely dressed young man with him was a new addition.

Ori paused in his motions of wiping down the tables to observe for a moment before turning back when he got a questioning look from the new man. Bilbo’s gaze darted toward Kili when Mr. Durin and his guest approached with a casualness that spoke of familiarity. Fili observed the look on his Uncle’s face, schooled indifference, before glancing around. What was it about this place that had his Uncle coming back to it? There didn’t seem to be anything…Blue eyes landed on the dark haired man behind the counter and Fili felt a sudden shift in the universe. What have we here?

Thorin stared at the youth behind the counter who seemed to be frozen in place. Odd, usually he was the more lively of the three that always seemed to be together. Movement by his side drew his attention to the bright one, who’s name he still didn’t know because no one in this establishment seemed to wear nametags, who was looking up at his coworker. He had a green barrette with a frog on it in his hair Thorin absently noted.

“Kili!” he hissed, reaching out and pinching the brunet in the side.

This seemed to startle him back to life because he yelped and jerked to the side, banging loudly and probably painfully into the L shaped counter. “The hell Bilbo?”

Green eyes narrowed in irritation and something else before the bright one, now apparently named Bilbo, motioned toward Thorin and Fili. “Don’t be a jerk Kili. Ask Mr. Durin if he wants his usual, you know do your job.”

Ori snorted and tried to stop his laughter from somewhere in the corner where he was still cleaning tables as a light blush dusted Kili’s cheeks. Thorin still wasn’t sure at what point the employees started to call him Mr. Durin but he assumed it was because they’d recognized who he was, he was in the media often after all.

“Ah, right…” Kili seemed to shake himself out of whatever was in his head and turned to look at the two with a brilliant smile.

Fili found himself wondering what Kili’s hair looked like when not in a strange messy bun on the back of his head. What did it feel like? The blond immediately pushed the thought from his head and instead took the time to simply observe.

“Black with one sugar?” Kili prompted with his usual cheer. “Or something a little less intense since it’s so late in the day?”

Thorin appeared perturbed. “Ah, no. I’ll have my usual this time.”

Fili seemed amused by this. “You have a usual Uncle? Do you harass the employees here that much?”

“It’s not really harassment for us.” Kili mumbled as he took the already prepared cup of coffee from Bilbo and handed it over. Dark eyes flickered to Fili and he offered his usual smile. Play it cool Kili, play it cool. “Would you like anything?”

You. Fili frowned slightly, that wouldn’t be the best response to that question. “Hm, what do you recommend?”

“Do you prefer sweet things or are you more of a bitter drinker?” Kili prompted.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and glanced over at Ori when the ginger haired male came back around the corner. They shared a secret smile but let Kili work his magic. If anyone could get someone to try something new it was their dark haired friend. While the two younger men spoke, Bilbo took the time to ogle Thorin between the different bottles of flavoring that they used in their drinks. The man was watching the interactions between his nephew, and Bilbo wasn’t going to focus on how relieved that made him feel hearing that the blond male was related and not a lover or son, with an amused look on his face.

Thorin was surprised at the interaction between Fili and Kili. The names were startlingly similar but he didn’t linger on it much. No, he was more interested in seeing how his nephew handled this other man. It had been a while since Fili had willingly had a casual conversation with someone that wasn’t kin or close enough to be related, but perhaps a while wasn’t an accurate description. It had been years since Fili had shown any interest in anyone. Thorin decidedly pushed the thought from his mind, not one to dwell on things that angered him, and instead enjoyed his coffee. Bilbo truly was a god-send in the coffee world.

After some time it seemed that Kili convinced Fili to try a toffee iced latte. He watched with hopeful eyes as the blonde sipped at the drink before making a pleased sound. The brunet’s smile was nearly blinding and even if the coffee had been terrible he would have liked it, to see that smile again. Thorin moved to pay but Bilbo declined, a small smile on his face as he claimed them to be on the house that time. Thorin wasn’t sure how to regard that but nodded his thanks anyway and was rewarded with his own sun-shaming smile. They left the coffee shop in silence, unaware of the teasing and shouts of indignation coming from the three baristas.

“What the hell was that about Kili!” Bilbo and Ori pounced once the dark car was out of sight.

The brown eyed man was cornered between the two counters and his coworkers and thus unable to escape the immediate interrogation. He tried to play ignorant but it didn’t work and after a moment sighed. “I didn’t do anything. Bilbo is the one who paid for their drinks.” Kili protested, pouting softly.

“Yes but we also know that Bilbo has been mooning for Mr. Durin for months now.” Ori stated with a wave of dismissal, ignoring his friend’s huff. “But you were dazed by the site of that blond man. That’s not happened since…”

Bilbo reached out when Kili’s eyes closed off. Oh that hadn’t been a good thing to bring up at all. But the damage had been done and Kili had wormed his way past the two, even as Ori tried to apologize. They were left in silence when the door to the kitchen slammed shut. Dark eyes turned to look at Bilbo and the small man sighed.

“I wasn’t trying to…” Ori trailed off and fidgeted as Bilbo nodded.

“I know you weren’t. And Kili knows it too. He’s just got to stop running from what happened.” Bilbo murmured as he reached out and set a sympathetic hand on Ori’s arm. “He’ll come around and be back to our happy-go-lucky goof ball in no time.”

Ori seemed placated by the words even if Bilbo didn’t really believe them. He let his gaze linger on the door to the kitchen before taking up the spot at the register while Ori busied himself with cleaning the steaming rods. After some time, Kili came back and let out a heavy sigh. He mumbled an apology to the two who returned it with one of their own. Things that didn’t need to be brought up had been and everyone was at fault that day. But after a bit of playful bantering at Bilbo’s expense, they were back to the way they’d always been.

Bilbo had been “elected” to close that night and even though Kili offered to stay, he never liked the idea of Bilbo being in the shop alone, he was alone. A few lights were still lit, enough for him to see the last of the cleaning and soon he was locking the door behind himself. Bilbo hadn’t been anticipating the ambush that came. He felt the presence behind him and then saw the man’s reflection in the glass door. Bilbo turned quickly and pressed his back against the door.

“Smaug, what do you want?” he asked coolly, trying to sound braver than he felt. “Mr. Grey already told you that you aren’t allowed on the property.”

Smaug grinned slightly at the short man, his arm coming up over Bilbo’s head to box him in against the door. “I’m not on his property. I’m on the sidewalk and that’s public space.”

Bilbo scowled slightly. “You’re in my personal space.”

Smaug’s grin widened as he reached out to gently touch the curls on Bilbo’s head, only to laugh when the smaller male swatted his hand away. He was amused by Bilbo’s attempts to push him away and deny him. He’d never been able to manage it before and he certainly wouldn’t be able to now when they were alone like this.

“Don’t be so rude pet.” Smaug practically purred, or attempted to at least.

“I’m not your pet!” Bilbo snapped as he moved away from Smaug only to be jerked to a stop by a firm hand on his arm. “Let go of me. You lost any right to touch me when you betrayed me.”

Absently he was aware of the black car pulling to a stop beside them and hoped that it wasn’t for Smaug. He’d never be able to physically overpower the man if he decided to pick him up and manhandle him into the vehicle. However the sound of the door opening didn’t distract him enough to keep trying to break free from Smaug’s tightening grip.  
“Sorry I’m late Bilbo, the meeting ran over.” a wonderfully familiar baritone spoke, stopping the movement between the two.

Was it really? Green eyes darted over to look behind him and swore his heart skipped a beat. There stood Mr. Durin, leaning partially against the car with a peculiar look on his face. Bilbo’s lips quirked into a small smile. He’d said his name!

“Thorin! I was just about to call you.” he said, playing along with the ploy.

Thorin honestly hadn’t been prepared for the sound of his name, so elated and full of relief, to come from Bilbo. It sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and something warm curled in his belly. He’d analyze that at a later time.

“What’s this?” Smaug hissed, loosening his grip enough that Bilbo slipped free and darted over to Thorin. “What business do you have here Durin?”

Thorin fixed Smaug with a harsh glare as he pulled Bilbo close to him, a thick strong arm coming up around slight shoulders to pull him close. “I’m here for Bilbo, what’s your business Drake?”

Bilbo stayed close to Thorin, trying not to focus on the sheer heat rolling of this impeccably dressed man, watching silently as the two men seemed to have a stare down before Smaug scoffed something and turned then left. There was a long moment of tense silence before Bilbo let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders sagged with the motion. Thorin looked down at him for a moment and waited for Bilbo to collect himself. The smaller man stood close to Thorin and took in another deep breath, surrounding himself with the heady spicy scent before suddenly realizing who this man was and where he was.

He blinked rapidly and took a step back. “I-I’m so sorry Mr. Durin. I didn’t mean to stay that close to you. I mean, oh shit…”

Thorin chuckled, a low rumbling sound in his chest, and shook his head slightly. “It’s nothing, are you all right Bilbo--?”

“Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. At your service.” Bilbo finished hastily with a small curt nod of his head, he was positive his face was flaming red by now. “And, yes I’m fine. Thank you for your assistance.”

“Where are you heading Master Baggins?” Thorin questioned after a moment.

Bilbo fiddled with his jacket and then shrugged a bit. “Home, for the evening. And please, just Bilbo. I just finished locking up and was heading toward the bus stop to go home.”

Thorin nodded curtly then stepped back closer to his car before making a small motion toward it. “Then allow me to take you home, Bilbo.”

The smaller man inhaled sharply and Thorin found it rather endearing, the pink color that his cheeks turned. “O-oh I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You aren’t imposing, I offered. Please, I would feel much better if you were to allow me to see you home safely.” Thorin pressed.

He watched the different emotions play across Bilbo’s wonderfully expressive face as the shorter man seemed to hum and haw over his decision. Those impossibly innocent green eyes darted back and forth before Bilbo seemed to come to a conclusion. He smiled shyly. “If you’re certain.”

“I insist.” Thorin stated before stepping aside.

Bilbo waited only a moment longer, as if giving the wealthy man a chance to change his mind, before climbing into the car. He was absently surprised to find it empty. He’d almost been expecting some beautiful woman in a sharp dress to be sitting amongst the plush seats. Thorin climbed in behind him and shut the door firmly before motioning for Eowyn to drive. She nodded and pulled away from the curb.

“Your address then little one?” she asked in a friendly tone.

Bilbo jumped as if startled and then cleared his throat. “14 Bagshot Road please.”

The blonde woman nodded and eased into the light evening traffic, her attention no longer on her passengers. Bilbo looked around the car for a moment before pressing his hands tightly into his lap, afraid to touch anything. Thorin lounged in his seat, watching the small man for a moment. Bilbo seemed uncomfortable, but it was understandable. This car probably cost more than his house.

“I didn’t know that you and Smaug ran in the same circles.” Bilbo said after a moment before cursing himself and shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry, I mean that you don’t have to answer. Oh bother…”

Thorin smirked slightly as Bilbo trailed off, thoroughly enjoying the blush that steadily grew darker in the dim car light. “Not often. But I’ve had a few run-ins with Drake at business functions. You two seemed familiar with each other.” Dutifully he ignored that curl of anger and jealousy that reared it’s ugly head in his chest. “How do you two know each other?”

Bilbo turned his head slightly and watched the play of shadows on Thorin’s long dark hair, his fingers twitched to tangle themselves in those dark locks. Where they as soft as they looked? He fisted his hands on his jeans and made a small noise. “We went to school together. University actually. He was studying business and I was in biology and botany. There was a class we were both required to take that’s how we met…we were…” Bilbo made a vague noise and motion of his hand. “…close. I guess you could say. It ended rather abruptly when he stole my research and published it as his own findings.” Bilbo scoffed then. “Honestly, I don’t know why people believed him. What does a business major know about plants anyway? Must have been his father’s influence.”

Another sharp intake of breath had Thorin chuckling. He watched as Bilbo practically tripped over himself in his haste to apologize about rambling and his rude comment about wealthy families. He merely held up his hand and silenced the smaller man. “Your anger toward him is justifiable and I don’t take a personal offense about the comment.”

Bilbo smiled shyly and silence lapsed between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it certainly wasn’t warm either. Just a mutual agreement for silence. Soon however the ride came to a stop when Eowyn pulled up in front of a modest if not shabby looking little townhouse. Bilbo hastily bid his farewell before scurrying from the car, taking great care not to slam the door. Thorin watched him hurry up the steps and greet a woman on the porch next to his building. Bilbo paused at the door after he opened it and turned to look back at the car before offering a small wave over his shoulder then hastily disappeared behind the door as if embarrassed by the action. There was no way Thorin would have been watching him, except that he had been. The windows were too dark for Bilbo to know.

“Home, Eowyn.” Thorin said, turning in his seat to face forward. “And don’t you dare mention this to Dis.”

Eowyn grinned slightly but nodded her head anyway. “Not a word.”


	2. Sneaky Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I'm glad that people are enjoying this little mess I've got going.

“He rescued you!” Ori gushed dreamily as he and Kili worked on the opening prep work. “That’s so romantic!”

Bilbo’s laugh echoed down the line and over the phone which was on the counter set to speaker mode. “I don’t think that’s really what it was.”

“It is romantic!” Ori protested.

“Sounds like a bad YA Novel.” Kili said, wrinkling his nose in distasted. “Or like a really bad cliché fanfic.”

He laughed and barely dodged the sudden fistful of napkins that were thrown at him. Ori huffed and fussed before relenting in his attack on his coworker and best friend. The kitchen doors opened as Bofur stumbled into the main area, a loud yawn announcing his presence.

“I still don’t like that he was here.” Kili stated after a moment, while he put out the pastries for the morning. “I should have stayed with you.”

“What happened?” Bofur asked immediately, coming over to linger near the counter curiously.

He and Bilbo had swapped shifts the previous day since Bofur had, had an important meeting he couldn’t afford to reschedule the night before. As such Bilbo had agreed to pull a double and thus leaving Bofur to take Bilbo’s usual shifts.

“Bilbo was rescued by a knight in shining armor.” Ori sighed from where he stood examining expiration dates on the syrups. “He was even escorted home.”

“More like knight in a fancy suit.” Bilbo muttered before laughing a bit. “But really it wasn’t like that. He was just driving by and saw I needed help. So he was polite enough to stop by and offer assistance.”

Bofur’s brow furrowed slightly and he looked at Kili curiously. The younger man mouthed the word ‘Smaug’ and that was enough to set the normally cheerful man grumbling and heading off to change out the newspapers on the tables to current editions. No one in the café like Smaug and even less after the history between the creep and Bilbo became known when he showed his smarmy face during business hours. The only consolation of that visit was that Mr. Grey had been there and forcefully removed him from the property with a warning never to come back.

Bilbo made a thoughtful noise suddenly before laughing a bit. “Well I’m gonna go. You open in five and I’ve got this wonderful new book to start reading. And before you ask Ori, yes if I like it I’ll lend it to you.”

Ori laughed a bit and bid his thanks before going back down onto his knees to continue checking the dates on the milk and various other products that were in the mini fridge, as Kili picked up his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. The three men finished up and Kili unlocked the front door before heading over to flip on the open signs when a familiar chime filled the air. Dark brown eyes darted over curiously at who would be there already, thankful Bofur was at the register.

Two men entered bickering to each other and Ori tensed. He recognized those voices. Carefully he peered over the top of the counter beside Bofur and let out a hiss of irritation before going back to hiding as best as he could.

“What’s the point of having them? They’re full of holes and you can’t clean up a mess with them.”

“They’re for decoration purposes!”

The younger of the two men scoffed slightly. “What’s the point?”

“What can I get for you today?” Bofur asked, coughing politely to remind them where they were.

One of the men, older with grey hair in a rather elaborate series of knots turned to look at Bofur. “What are your thoughts on crochet?”

Bofur scratched his chin. “It’s a good game, if you’ve got the balls for it.”

Ori punched him in the leg as the other man, the younger of the two customers, started to laugh loudly. The bell chimed again and Bofur glanced over curiously when Kili grinned.

“Morning Mr. Durin!” he greeted cheerfully.

Sure enough Thorin stood there looking rather perplexed with Fili and Dwalin in step behind him. Absently he nodded his greeting at Kili before focusing on the two men in front of him. “Dori, Nori.”

“Eh? Oh! Thorin!” Nori greeted with a grin.

“You know Mr. Durin!” Ori exclaimed as he suddenly shot up from his hiding spot and nearly knocked over Bofur, who pressed himself tightly against the pastry display to avoid being hit by the gallon of milk that Ori held in his hand.

There was a long stunned pause as if everyone was trying to take in what they were seeing. Kili broke the silence with a sudden snort of laughter.

“Bilbo should have been here to see this.” he stated which drew Thorin’s attention.

Thorin’s expression became unreadable but Kili seemed to pick it up just fine as he made his way toward them, intent on heading back toward the kitchen. “Is he well?”

Kili paused for a moment, his eyes flickering to Fili briefly, and then nodded. “Yup, he’s fine. He’s got today off though. But he called to let us know he got home safely.”The older man shifted but said nothing. He wasn’t sure if Bilbo had given his coworkers specifics but wouldn’t offer any himself either way. He merely nodded and turned his attention back to the trio, and Bofur, who were staring each other down in various degrees of amusement.

“How do you know Mr. Durin?” Ori asked in an accusatory tone.

“I work for him.” Nori said with a grin. “Happen to be on his security team.”

“You, work? An honest job? How haven’t I heard of this? I work there too.”

“Yes Dori!” Nori huffed with a small sneer. “Maybe because Balin doesn’t gossip like the others do?”

Bofur cleared his throat again, as entertaining as the two bickering were, he had a job to do. “Are ya getting coffee? Or scones maybe? Blueberry muffins?”

Dori suddenly seemed flustered and nodded, shoving his slightly younger brother out of the way, ignoring his squawk of irritation. He placed his order, but watched his youngest brother closely as Ori sighed and set to making the requested drink. Nori popped up and ordered his own drink, a mocha latte and told Bofur that Dori would pay for it. Despite his complaints, Dori did so and the two moved out of the way to let Thorin and the two with him order as well. Dori got his tea and left but not without giving Ori a meaningful look that promised and lengthy telephone conversation while Nori lingered in the corner near the newspaper racks. The orders were placed and cups handed over to Ori and Kili who were working the machines. They soon would be swamped with people demanding caffeine before their work days so Mr. Grey insisted on having two people on both espresso machines in the early mornings.

While he worked Ori couldn’t help but feel the weight of someone’s gaze on him and only after he finished pouring the steamed milk did he look up. Dwalin, he remembered from the last time the large man had come with Thorin, was watching him rather closely in an almost curious manner. Ori was thankful for the heat from the machines, he could blame the sudden reddening of his cheeks on those if he were asked. Moments later the drinks were handed over to Dwalin, surprisingly a caramel hazelnut latte, and Fili, who’d told Bofur and by extension Kili to surprise him. Thorin waited patiently with his usual black coffee, glancing over his phone.

“I expect you to be at work on time Nori.” Thorin stated before leaving the shop, and Nori’s protests were once again ignored.

He did eventually stroll out and the moment they were alone Bofur and Kili pounced on Ori, demanding answers from the young man.

“Who was that?” Kili asked with a grin.

Ori groaned. “My brothers, Dori and Nori. Dori’s the eldest of the three of us. Nori gets in trouble a lot…I didn’t know he was working again.”

The interrogation didn’t last long before the usual morning crowd came in, sending the three men into a tizzy of orders and names being called and drinks being passed back and forth between them.

xXx

Thorin stood in his office staring out one of the many windows that lined the wall, from his position he could easily see the small building that was Middle-Earth Café. He heard his door open and turned his head ever so slightly, acknowledging whomever came in without turning from the rather marvelous view of the city he had.

“I can’t believe they know your name there.” Fili stated with a laugh as he dropped into one of the chairs across from Thorin’s desk.

Thorin rolled his eyes. “They are perceptive.”

Dwalin chuckled and this drew Thorin to face his long time friend. “And they know your order before you get it out.”

“It doesn’t change.” Thorin protested. “It’s not that unusual. It just shows they are efficient.”

“Who is efficient?” Dis questioned as she came into the office and Thorin barely suppressed the urge to groan. 

Fili turned and fixed his bright smile on his mother, startling the woman at first. “The workers at Middle-Earth Café. They know Uncle’s name and his order, have it ready for him by the time we get to the counter.”

Dis stared for a moment before turning to look at her brother, one brow raised curiously. “Is that so?”

“He asked about one of the workers today too, asked if he was all right.” Dwalin offered, ignoring the glare sent his way.

“Did he now?” Dis prompted. “You asked about the well-being of one of their employees? Why is that?”

Thorin merely glared for a moment longer before sitting down at his desk. “I plead the fifth.”

Fili grinned as he sipped at his own drink, a rather sweet strawberry-vanilla smoothie type thing, while watching the different looks back and forth between Dis, Dwalin and Thorin, who was dutifully ignoring the people in his office. He’d perfected the art of ignoring his sister’s stares in favor of checking to make sure Nori had indeed arrived to work on time. And there he was. Good. After several moments he sighed and looked over at the three still loitering in his office.

“What?” he all but demanded.

Dis grinned and moved closer to take the chair that Dwalin hastily moved from. “Who is he?”

Thorin’s expression became as deadpan has he could manage. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t give me that.” Dis stated with a shake of her head. “The boys say you’ve shown interest. I want to know who he is.”

“You aren’t going to let this go are you?” Thorin muttered with a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Nope.” Dis stated with a grin.

Fili couldn’t help but chuckle at his Uncle’s look of despair. He should feel marginally bad for the older man because when it came to relationships, his mother was like a dog after a bone. Nothing stopped her until she had all the information she desired. 

“Don’t think that Thorin’s the only one with a favorite there.” Dwalin said suddenly and all the color drained from Fili’s face. “Fili seemed interested in the smiling one.”

“Kili.” Thorin supplied with a small grin of his own as Dis’ eyes immediately swung around to look at her son.

Fili shifted in his seat and then suddenly got to his feet, scrambling to get away from his mother’s gaze. “Is it that late already? I promised Bard I’d help him with something when I got back.”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Fili bolted from the office, nearly taking out Dori in the process as the secretary was coming into the office with a stack of papers in hand. There was a hasty ‘Sorry!’ called over his shoulder and then Fili disappeared behind the doors of the elevator with a sigh. He didn’t want to be harassed about anything that involved the Café. Especially not the cheerful barista who seemed to make it his mission to give Fili his own usual drink. Still, this strawberry thing in hand was really good. 

Dis turned back to her brother and eyed him sharply. “I still want to know about this boy who has your attention.”

Thorin grunted slightly but took the papers from Dori with a small nod of his head. Dori was good at his job, he’d already flagged the ones that he felt Thorin actually needed to read and tabbed others where they just needed his signature. He needed to give that man a raise. He scribbled out a note and handed it over to Dwalin.

“When you go back to work, give that to your brother.” Thorin stated when Dwalin took the interoffice memo with raised eyebrows.

Dwalin guffawed at the not-so-subtle hint and left the office with a nod of his head. His loud voice was heard greeting Dori and then the chime of the elevator was heard and Dwalin was going down a floor to where his own office resided with a few others as well, one of those being his brother in Human Resources. Once they were alone, Dis rounded on Thorin and he braced himself for more harassment but bit back on his words when he caught sight of Dis’ glassy eyes. Was she about to cry?

“Dis?” he asked softly, reaching across the expanse of his desk to touch his sister’s hand.

Dis let out a shaky breath and shook her head. “Did you see the look on his face? He was smiling again Thorin, really smiling.”

The elder of the two siblings didn’t need to ask who she was talking about and nodded slightly. He’d noticed the small changes in Fili’s behavior and would suffer the teasing remarks if it meant his nephew was on the mend. He offered a tissue to his sister and she released his hand to take it. Thorin hesitated a moment then went back to his paperwork, letting his sister compose herself in privacy – well as private as could be sitting in his office. After a few moments Dis let out another breath, this one much more calm.

“You know,” Thorin began almost conversationally. “I think Dwalin had an eye on one of the baristas at the Café.”

Dis lifted an eyebrow curiously. She knew her brother’s attempt to get her to leave him be and she’d let it slip this once. “Really?”

Thorin nodded, not looking up from where he was scribbling out his signature in a rather surprising elegant scrawl. “Mm, I think he’s related to Dori too.”

This caught his sister’s attention and immediately she turned to look toward the door and thus out to where Dori sat working diligently at his desk. She grinned slightly, a wolfish thing that told Thorin all he’d need to know. He nodded absently when she excused herself before calling a cheerful greeting to Dori. Finally he was left alone.  
Thorin doubled his efforts and easily went through the different tasks he’d appointed for himself. So focused on his work he didn’t realize the late hour until he heard a loud knock on his open door. Reluctantly Thorin lifted his head and blinked owlishly at Eowyn who stood there with her hand on her hip. The blonde woman shook her head before coming into the room and Thorin frowned. What was his driver doing here?

“Eowyn?” he prompted, leaning back and grimacing when his back popped loudly in protest. “Why are you here?”

She huffed. “Because you’ve worked through lunch, again, and it’s nearly time to leave. You’ve got less than an hour left in your work day and your sister told me to get you and make you go somewhere to eat. So I took the liberty of calling Bombur and reserving your usual table.” She held up one finger as Thorin tried to protest that he didn’t have a standard work schedule. “I was also instructed to call Dis if you decided to be difficult about it.”

Thorin’s bright eyes narrowed slightly and he seemed to be weighing his options. Finally he pushed away from his desk and grabbed a few files before following Eowyn silently from the office. He dropped them off with Dori with an order to file them then go home for the evening. The man nodded and pulled the files to him before bidding Thorin a good evening.

“I can’t believe my driver and my sister are in league against me.” Thorin muttered irritably as he glanced over the various emails on his phone.

Eowyn grinned slightly. “At least you aren’t married or dating, then you’d have three of us against you. But maybe you wouldn’t be working so hard if you actually had someone to go home to at night.”

Thorin glared over at the cheeky blonde who merely laughed at him. He waited in the lobby while Eowyn pulled the limo around and soon found himself watching the buildings pass as they made their way to Bombur’s place. His mind didn’t linger on one topic for too long, trailing instead from one to the next. But after several moments his thoughts settled on his nephew. He’d been as surprised as Dis to see that smile earlier in the day. How long had it been since Fili had been that open?

“Something on your mind sir?” Eowyn asked after a moment, pulling to a stop at a red light.

Thorin hummed in confirmation. “Fili.”

She nodded slightly but kept her gaze trained on the road. “He seems to be doing much better. Is he well?”

“Yes, things are better.” Thorin said after some moments of consideration. “He seems healthier, clearer than he’d been.”

Eowyn made a small noise of agreement but said nothing else and a comfortable silence stretched between them. Soon enough they pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant and Eowyn got out, circling around the vehicle to let Thorin out. He glanced at her for a moment and she gave him another cheeky grin.

“Call me when you’re ready.” she stated, and not for the first time Thorin wondered who worked for whom in this relationship.

Thorin said nothing but merely nodded and then approached the building. He nodded slightly when two young greeters opened the doors for him and he stepped in before coming to a stop and taking in a small breath. This place always smelled fabulous. Bombur was there to greet him as always with a cheerful smile.

“Evening Thorin.” he greeted.

Thorin nodded with a small smile. “Evening Bombur, I assume you were in on the plan?”

Bombur laughed as he led Thorin to his usual table. “Dis is very persuasive when angry and it doesn’t help that I’m not one to argue with a lovely woman.”

Thorin chuckled softly and soon seated with a drink as he scanned over the menu. What did he want tonight? His eyes trailed over the different things before he was distracted by a familiar voice.

“Bombur, how do you expect people to enjoy the atmosphere if these plants are sad?”

Bombur’s familiar belly laugh was heard. “That’s why I asked you here to help, my little friend. They aren’t looking very good.”

Thorin’s head shot up and he found himself staring at a familiar head of messy honey-brown curls. What were the chances? And he knew Bombur! Bright blue eyes narrowed slightly and Thorin tried to distract himself with the menu but kept finding himself looking up at Bilbo and Bombur where the two were looking over some of the plants that Bombur had for ambiance. If Thorin were honest he’d thought they were all realistic fakes but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“These ones need to be moved. There is too much light for them, and the heat from the kitchen is effecting their ability to retain moisture.” Bilbo stated, motioning to the plants in front of him.

Bombur nodded and wrung his hands together. “Do we have to do it now? It’s evening rush.”

Bilbo laughed, a sunny thing that made Thorin shift in his seat. “Don’t worry Bombur, I can do it. I’ll be quick as a bunny.”

The rotund man still seemed unsure but then an emergency in the kitchen had him nodding and shuffling off behind the wall that hid the chaos of the kitchen from the patrons in the dining area. Thorin found himself once again watching Bilbo as he worked quickly moving plants from one location to the next. A waiter broke his attention and he requested a few extra minutes then, once alone, continued to watch the quiet effectiveness that Bilbo worked in. Absently he remembered the conversation they’d had the night prior, Bilbo was in school for botany…or something like that.

Still, it wouldn’t do to get caught watching the younger man. He turned his attention instead to his phone and busied himself until he heard footsteps approach near him. His eyes darted up and Bilbo froze in surprise, a small pot in hand. He offered Thorin a bright smile and Thorin nodded cordially in return.

“I thought that was you Mr. Durin.” Bilbo greeted as he moved to put the plant in the half wall that added privacy to the area where Thorin was sitting. “Don’t mind me, I’ll be out of your way in a moment.”

“Thorin.”

Bilbo blinked several times and turned to look at Thorin curiously. “Beg your pardon?”

“Thorin,” he repeated. “You don’t have to keep calling me Mr. Durin. It’s not as if you work for me.”

“I suppose not.” Bilbo murmured with another smile. “Thorin then.”

There was that strange chill down his spine again. Thorin dismissed it and instead glanced at the plant Bilbo had moved. “So you work for Bombur as well?”

Bilbo chuckled a bit as he stepped back to examine the plant and then moved forward, rising on his toes to adjust the thing above his head. “No, I’m just a friend of Bombur’s and while he’s a genius with spices…he’s terrible with non-edible plants. I actually met him through his brother Bofur and a cooking class a few years back.”

Thorin nodded slightly. He’d heard of Bombur’s brother but had never met the man personally. “And now you take care of his plants?”

“Something like that.” Bilbo agreed with a small laugh as he stepped back again and then nodded in satisfaction. “Do you know Bombur personally then? Oh! Not that you have to answer. I mean, you just talked about him casually, I mean…” Bilbo stumbled over his words only to fall silent when Thorin chuckled. And oh what a sound that was!

“I know Bombur personally. I invested in this place when he was first starting. When he got too big for his last place he rented this location from me.” Thorin answered as he settled back into his seat. He watched Bilbo for a moment before canting his head to the side slightly. “Have you eaten?”

Bilbo flushed darkly at the question. “Ah, well…n-no not yet.”

Thorin motioned to the seat across from him. “Would you care to join me?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Bilbo stated hastily, shifting on his feet almost curiously.

There was that statement again. Thorin merely shook his head slightly. “You’re an odd creature Bilbo. I offered, it’s not an imposition. We had this same discussion last night if you recall.”

“Ah,” Bilbo chuckled softly and nodded a bit, his cheeks darkening into a lovely shade of red. Did he blush like that all over? “I guess we did, didn’t we.”

Thorin nodded again and motioned toward the seat across from him. Bilbo still hesitated a moment before coming to a decision and sitting down quietly. Thorin entertained himself with his glass of water while watching Bilbo scan the menu. Soon the waiter returned and orders were placed and even though there was a small argument about what type of wine to have, Thorin found the interaction rather enjoyably refreshing. It wasn’t often people outright called him out, save for Dis. Still, there was an opportunity here and Thorin was going to take it.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Thorin began causing Bilbo to glance up from rearranging the napkin on his lap. “About one of your coworkers.”

Bilbo blinked. “One of my coworkers?”

Thorin nodded slightly. “I believe his name is Kili? He runs the register?”

“Kili, yes…” Bilbo wasn’t sure where this conversation was going but he didn’t like the feeling that was coming over him. “What about him?”

“What sort of individual would you say he’s interested in?” Thorin prompted, mildly wondering if there was some way, despite his terrible match-making skills he could get the young man to at least befriend Fili. It’d do his nephew a world of good, he was sure of it.

Bilbo choked on his drink of water, coughing into his napkin as Thorin sat up a little straighter. “W-what? What sort he’s interested in?” A heavy weight settled in his chest and Bilbo refused to linger on it. Was that the sort of person Thorin was interested in? A young dark haired individual who smiled a lot? Bilbo smiled a lot…He pushed the thought from his mind and instead tried to focus on the look he was getting. “Well, I suppose he…”

“Unless you two are together?” Thorin asked quietly.

“No!” Bilbo shook his head firmly. “No goodness no. Kili’s like a nephew to me and even if he weren’t he’s far too young for me. No, no I prefer someone older.”

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at that and he watched Bilbo squirm in his seat at the revelation. And that lovely blush extended down Bilbo’s neck to disappear under his shirt. “Is that so?”

Bilbo cleared his throat and took another drink of his water. “That is, well. Yes, I personally prefer older men. But as for Kili, he doesn’t date much anymore. But he tells me more than I want to know so I know he prefers people closer to his own age. I prefer he date someone a little more mature than him, but Kili is a good young man. He’s very big-hearted.” A wistful look crossed Bilbo as he trailed off into thought. “But Kili’s become a bit closed off after his last…relationship…”

Thorin said nothing for a moment as he took in what Bilbo was saying. Someone his age and mature. After a moment or two he made a thoughtful sound. “And does he have a physical preference? Appearance wise?”

“Are you trying to date my friend?” Bilbo asked with a small frown. He didn’t like the unease that grew in his chest, almost painful in nature.

This time it was Thorin who choked on his water. “No! Mahal no. He’s not what I look for in a relationship. To be honest, I think my nephew has become rather taken with him. Despite only having two interactions with him.”

Bilbo looked thoughtful but thanked the waiter when he arrived with their meal. “The blond young man you brought with you the other day?”

“Yes, my nephew Fili.” Thorin confirmed as he gathered his fork into his hand.

A slow smile spread across Bilbo’s face and Thorin found it rather distracting. Then again everything about this curly haired man was distracting, especially the way his bangs fell into his eyes only to be shaken slightly from their perch. No barrette today. Silence fell between them for a moment as they savored a few bites of their meals before Bilbo took a sip of the wine, regretfully complimenting Thorin’s choice for the evening.

“Mm, if you’re looking to try and get them to know each other better you’ll have to do it away from work.” Bilbo said after a moment. “Kili might be a goof but he does do his job. And while he will flirt a bit, he won’t do much else.”

Thorin made a small sound. “That might be a problem then.”

Bilbo grinned again, a tricky thing full of mischief and Thorin was intrigued. “Unless you happen to know that Kili will be in the park on Saturday from noon until whenever because we always go to the park on our day off and enjoy a picnic and some games.”

“It’s good to have insider information.” Thorin agreed. “Who all attends these outings?”

“Kili, Ori, Bofur on occasion when he’s not busy tinkering in his garage and myself. We tend to stick together, safer in groups.” Bilbo answered casually. “I’m known for packing more food than necessary in the basket so, if you and your nephew decide to take a walk about-around lunch time, be sure to bring Dwalin.”

Thorin didn’t like the sudden flare of jealousy at the request. “Dwalin?”

Bilbo nodded and took another drink of his wine before offering a small smile. “Ori would enjoy seeing him I think.”

“Ah,” Thorin made a sound of understanding as he leaned back in his seat, glass of wine in hand. “That can be arranged.”

There was that sun-shaming smile again and Thorin swore inwardly that if he had to drag the two by their ears, he would make sure all three of them would be on time to enjoy a picnic with this man and his friends.


End file.
